If You Call, I'll Be There
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: Yaya is the top delinquent, but she has a secret. She loves all cute things and desserts, which is totally against the 'delinquent code.' What happens when someone finds this out? Who is it? And what happens after that? KAIRIxYAYA, YAIRI, and others.
1. Intro, well most of it :3

**SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ:** I'M BACK!

**Amu: **So, what's this story about?

**Tadase: **Tadamu?

**LOLZ: **No.

**Tadase: ***sob*

**LOLZ: **HEY! At least I didn't call you TADAGAY! Like lots of other people do. .

**Tadase: ***princely smile* Yes, that's true. Arigato.

**LOLZ: **Yeah, yeah, your welcome.

**Ikuto: **You're too nice.

**LOLZ: **You sound like all my friends.

**Ikuto: **_You have friends?_

-PUNCH, BAM, KICK-

**Ikuto: **OW! GEEZ, WOMAN.

**LOLZ: **And, surprisingly I didn't do that. Amu did. I guess I am too nice. ^_^

**Amu: **Well, he was bothering you...

**LOLZ: **Okay, then you may continue. *smiles*

**Amu: **HAI!~

**LOLZ: **Alright. This one's a Yairi pairing! 3

**Yaya: **REALLY? REALLY? YAY!

**Kairi: **-blush-

**Yaya: **So cute...

**LOLZ: **You're both cute. ^_^ Now, eenie, meenie, minnie, MOE! Alright, Yoru do the disclaimer please!

**Yoru: **ALRIGHT NYA~ SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY SONGS WRITTEN IN THIS STORY, NYA~

**LOLZ: **Please enjoy!~

**

* * *

SUMMARY**

Yaya is a delinquent, and on top of that she's the best fighter in the whole town, well, that's what everyone thinks. But, Yaya has a secret... she loves all the candy, desserts, teddy bears, and cute stuff n' what not, but it goes against everything a delinquent is. She's really good at acting like she hates it, but what happens when someone finds out her secret? Who is it? And what happens after that?

**

* * *

IF YOU CALL, I'll BE THERE**

**CHAPTER 1-****INTRO, WELL MOST OF IT.**** :3**

Normal POV~

The delinquent trio walked the streets looking for fresh meat. They looked left and right, through alleys and parks. But, finally they found a person roaming alone. He had really dark green hair, almost black, and thin glasses. Looks around 18 years old. Ah! This person, is the student counsil president of Seiyo High School. Kairi Sanjou. He knows Yayas secret, and blackmails her using it.

The head of the delinquent trio was Yaya Yuiki. Orange hair that ends past the end of her ears. She was the toughest and most of a tomboy of a girl you'd ever meet in your lifetime. Heck, if she tied her hair up and put it in a cap, you'd mistake her for a guy. Except for the fact she had a 'great' body. Which, would be the only girly thing about her. She usually put her hair up, so she would look like a guy all the time. But, she has a secret. She loves everything cute. Nobody knows this, except the group members.

They are fine with this, as in they all have split lives apart from this. Which is almost the oppisite of how they act now.

Then there is, Amu Hinamori. She's almost the same as Yaya, except for the fact she loves to draw and do art. She has pink mid length hair, up to the beginning of her shoulders, so slightly longer than Yaya's. She has a nice personality, but it's exactly the opposite when she is in 'delinquent mode.'

Last, but not least, Rima Mashiro. She's the smallest of both of them both. Well, she's the smallest of everyone in the school, even though she's a junior. Her size can intimidate people that she's not a good fighter, _at first._ And then, they meet her... Well, that's pretty much all they have to do. She has a feisty personality, inside and out. The only secret she has, is that she likes to have lots of attention, because she's cute and she knows it.

Yaya's POV~

I was walking around and we came to this park. Then I saw... _him. _The devil. Kairi Sanjou... I _hate _him. (**Yaya: **No, I don't! **Kairi: **I know, it's in the script, Ace, so- **LOLZ: **SHUT UP! Oh, wait that was mean. Sorry! **YAYA and KAIRI: **=_=) Rima and Amu both knew this. *sigh* Well, I guess that means we should just turn around and go home. "Come on, girls..." I said, dissapointed. "'Kay." they both said in understanding. I guess we'll just have to use this pumped up energy for another time.

As we were turning around the wind flipped up my skirt slightly. "Kyaa!" I yelled and quickly pushed it down. Why did it have to flip right then? Hopefully the 'devil' didn't see it. I blushed at the thought. 'It's okay, he probably didn't see it.' Is what I thought, not turning around to see the truth. I shrugged it off and started walking home with my girls.

Kairi's POV~

I was walking through the park for a breather from student counsil work, when I saw Yaya and her girls. I ignored them, because I didn't feel like blackmailing her right now. Then the wind-it-flipped-I-didn't-i-mean... I blushed. She stood there for a couple of seconds then walked away.

I was about to walk away, when _they _walked up to me. They cornered me, and I couldn't escape. If only Yaya hadn't gone away, she could've helped me. But, that would've been even worse, because I _knew _these people. And, I'll be able to handle this myself... _I hope._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- END**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!**

"Did you blackmail her yet?" "N-n-not yet, but I will!" "You better do it soon, we need _that._" "I know, I'll get on it right away..." "Good."

**

* * *

LOLZ: **NO! THIS WAS TOO SHORT! *sobs*

**YAYA: **It's okay the others are longer.

**LOLZ: **How do u know?

**KAIRI: **She see's the future.

**LOLZ: **COOL!~ NOW, RIMA! I CHOOSE YOU!

**RIMA: **I'm not a fudgen' pokemon!

**LOLZ: **NOW!

**RIMA: **Fine, geez. Please R&R, if you do, you'll get a shout out in the next chapter. SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ won't update until at least one review.

**ALL: **PLEASE, R&R!


	2. At school, the blackmailing begins :

**LOLZ: **OMG!

**Amu: **What? O.O

**LOLZ: **I GOT REVIEWS!

**Ikuto: **Good, for you, now continue the story!

**LOLZ: **Why? You hate everything, except Amuto.

**Ikuto: **Exactly, so get on with this one, and start the AMUTO in your other story!

**LOLZ: **Fine, geez. Anyways, this story is for my first three reviewers, Vampire Girl Alex, bma925, and LyricalAngelFangirl! (btw thank you LyricalAngelFangirl for the advice ^_^) Now, Su, I choose you!

**Su: **Hai, desu!~ SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any Shugo Chara characters or songs in this story desu!~

**LOLZ: **Thanks, Su, please enjoy!~ And, if there are any spelling mistakes or something you don't understand, please TELL me!

**Recap**

**Kairi's POV~**

I was about to walk away, when _they_ walked up to me. They cornered me, and I couldn't escape. If only Yaya hadn't gone away, she could've helped me. But, that would've been even worse, because I knew these people. And, I'll be able to handle this myself... _I hope._

**IF YOU CALL, I'LL BE THERE.**

**CHAPTER 2- At School, the Blackmailing Begins. :(**

Normal POV~

The delinquent trio and the student counsil president were on their way too school. Both of them had slept in, for different reasons. Yaya, had slept in from being sick of eating too much candy, so she decided to take the day off. So, now the delinquent trio was a delinquent duo. As they were running, they both bumped into each other.

Rima's POV~

We were running late for school, but I mean who cares, because we don't care much about that. What we _do _care about is that we have to find a way for the 'devil' to stop blackmailing us. We would have been at school earlier, but Yaya ate too many candies on her way home, and got sick the next morning, so she's staying home from school today. We were waiting for her outside her house, because we didn't know until she yelled it out her window when she finally saw us.

So, we were running to school, because, heck, we _did_ need some exercise.

We were running to school and we were coming around a corner. _*BUMP*_ "Man," I said while rubbing my head. I could've said ouch, but please. I'm a delinquent, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Haha, anyways, I looked up, and saw _him._ "_Kairi Sanjou_," I said disgusted.

Kairi's POV~

_*BUMP* _"Mmmm..." I said. I would have said ouch, but I'm used to this kind of thing. You want to know how? Well, I can't tell you that... _just yet. _Anyways, I looked down, and saw Yaya's 'delinquent' friends. "Oh, Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san." I said. Yaya wasn't there. I knew why. I had blackmailed her to lie to her friends, and stay at home for the day.

"_Kairi Sanjou" _she said, probably disgusted. I can see why. Since, I'm blackmailing her and her friends. If only I could tell them the truth. *Sigh* "Well, I must get going," I said. They just sat there, still on the ground, and stared at me. I just left.

I ran to that abandoned warehouse, behind the park, we were at yesterday. I knocked on the door, and the eye slit opened and recognized me. They opened the door, and literally pulled me in. I landed on my knees. I looked up at them. "Have you done your job?" The boss in the group staring at me said. "Yes. Yaya Yuiki is at home, and not at school." He smirked. "Good, you have done well. We will not tell her secret for now." he said. "Thank you." I said, relieved. I walked out and closed the door. 'I must now resume with the school work.' I thought.

Amu's POV~

Rima had told me to follow Sanjo-kun, because he wasn't heading in the direction of the school. I was suspicious, too, I guess. I followed him to an abandoned warehouse, at the park we were at yesterday. He went in, so I put my ear to the door. I couldn't hear much of what the said, but I heard the most important part. "Good, you've done your job well. We won't reveal Yaya's secret for now." One person said. "Thank you." said Sanjo-kun.

Eh? So, Yaya's not the only one being blackmailed... Kairi is too? And, for Yaya at that. But, why would he being that for her? Mmm... 'Oh-no, the door's coming opening. Better go and tell Rima.' I thought. Then, off I went.

Kairi's POV~

I was about to walk away, when _they_ walked up to me. They cornered me, and I couldn't escape. If only Yaya hadn't gone away, she could've helped me. But, that would've been even worse, because I knew these people. And, I'll be able to handle this myself... _I hope. _

They grabbed my arms and legs and taped my mouth. I was shoved into a huge sack, and hollered away.

**END OF CHAPTER 2- At School, the Blackmailing Begins. :(**

**Preview for next chappie~**

Yaya's POV~

I went downstairs to get a drink, because I was bored and thirsty. As I opened the refrigerator door, the phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked. "We have something important of yours." The man said. "Eh?" I said in confusion.

**LOLZ: FINISHED THE CHAPPIE!~**

**Ikuto: Good.**

**Amu: Wow. This was awesome.**

**LOLZ: *rubs back of head* Y-you think? Hehe.**

**Kiseki: LET THE KING DO THE HONOURS TODAY!**

**LOLZ: No. I want Ikuto, too.**

**Ikuto and Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: Because he reminded me I had another story and another chappie to do! ^_^ NOW GO!**

**Ikuto: Okay? Anyways, R&R and in the end Rima and Amu will get a happy ending, too. Really, LOLZ?**

**LOLZ: YUP!**

**Ikuto and Tadase: I CALL AMU!**

**LOLZ: Please R&R!**


	3. A Misunderstanding Part 1

**LOLZ: **Hey, I'm starting the story!

**Everyone: **HAI!

**LOLZ: **Alright everyone, I choose... Nagihiko! Do the disclaimer please!

**Nagi: **Sure, SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs, Shugo Chara Characters, or shopping malls here in this story. *flips script* She's also like to thank every person who's stuck and reviewed this story. ^_^

**LOLZ: **If there are any mistakes in spelling or something you don't unerstand please tell me. Anyways, please enjoy!~ ^.

**

* * *

Recap~**

Kairi's POV~

I was about to walk away, when they walked up to me. They cornered me, and I couldn't escape. If only Yaya hadn't gone away, she could've helped me. But, that would've been even worse, because I knew these people. And, I'll be able to handle this myself... I hope.

They grabbed my arms and legs and taped my mouth. I was shoved into a huge sack, and hollered away.

**

* * *

If You Call I'll Be There**

**CHAPTER 3- A Misunderstanding. PART 1.**

Yaya's POV~

I went downstairs to get a drink, because I was bored and thirsty. As I opened the refrigerator door, the phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked. "We have something important of yours." The man said. "Eh?" I said in confusion. "Would you like it back?" He asked me sternly. "No." I said. "Hah?" he said surprised. "Well..." I started as I ran all over the house, upstairs, downstairs, and back to where the phone was. "I have everything I need, so I don't undserstand what's so important that I need to come over there and get it. Ja ne, bye bye!~" I yelled happily, while hanging up. "Wait!-" he started, but the phone was already down.

I went back to the fridge, got my drink and snacks, and headed back upstairs to my room.

Kairi's POV~

"Well?" A woman asked. "Sorry, she's not coming?" He answered in a confused voice. "..." The woman said nothing. "..." The man said nothing. I was tied to a chair, watching. Then, I got an idea. "A-ah~" I sighed. They both looked at me. I smirked. "I guess you both aren't as smart to even capture a simple girl." I smirked wider. They both looked mad. "Yeah, I can't believe you wanted to start the operation, without getting any juice on the girl!" the woman fumed. "W-well, what about you? You always leave me to do all the dirty work, and what do you do? NOTHING!" he yelled right back. I sighed, as they bickered like little children. 'Now what?' I thought. Then, Musashi came out of nowhere. "Musashi?" I whispered/yelled. I was surprised to see him after all these years. He smiled. -CHARACTER CHANGE- I felt my hair go into a ponytail. I ripped the ropes with my enhanced strength. I stood up, and walked out of the room I was in. Yes, _walked_. They didn't even notice. I peeked outside the door. Two guards, this'll be easy. I walked out, and stirred them unconscious right then and there. I walked to the elevator, ignoring the comments I was getting from my outfit. I was on the 16th floor out of 30. I pressed the main floor of the building. I went down to the main floor and the door opened.

I walked out of the elevator and got to the main floor. 'Oh...' I thought. I was in Polo Park. I walked out the front door, and used my character change to jump home using street lights and trees.

~TIME SKIP TO KAIRI'S HOUSE~

I knocked on the door. "Hello? Mom, Dad?" I asked. I turned the knob, it was locked. I went to one of the windows, there was a note. It read:

Dear Kairi Sanjou,

If you ever want to see your family again, you will kidnap

Yaya Yuiki and bring her to this address: XXX XXXXX XXXX.

Your deadline is one week from today. Be there with her, or else.

I read the note slowly. "..." I was shocked. All I could do was remain silent. After a couple of minutes of standing in front of the window and have people passing by while spreading rumors about me I finally snapped. "WHAT THE HECK? I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY! I LIVE BY MY STINKEN' SELF!" I yelled out of the mixed feelings welled up inside of me. 'I might as well get Yaya so I can get there and see who they kidnapped.' I thought. I wasn't afraid, because I have my character change. Plus, Yaya knows how to fight. I didn't bother coming out of character change and went to her house the same way I came back from Polo Park.

Yaya's POV~

I was pacing back and forth thinking of something to do. I already wiped out the whole snack cupboard. "Mom's going to kill me..." I said to myself while thinking of the consequences. I shivered, because I felt a sudden coldness. Then, I noticed it really _was _cold. I turned around and saw the 'devil.' "Um..." I started. Something was strange about him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Mm..." he started. I looked at him strangely. 'Wait! This isn't like the dream where I'm wearing nothing but my undergarmets! Is it? I shut one eye and looked to see if I was wearing any clothes. Good, I'm wearing whatever a normal 18 year old would wear. So, what was the problem? "Did you need something? I mean you don't just come into an eighteen your old girl's room just for nothing!" I told him off. "Um... I need you to come with me." He said still looking away. "Okay?" I said. "Come on, Pepe-chan!" I yelled happily. Pepe had never dissapeared from me, probably because I still needed her. "Ace?" he questioned. "Ace?" I said questioningly. "Ah! Right, like when we were the guardians!" I remembered the happy days. I smiled at him. He looked away even further. "A-anyways let's go." He said. "Hai!" I yelled. "Are you okay?" I asked him once again. "Yeah, why do you ask.? he said. "Your face is pink." I stated. What? Is it wrong to state a fact? "Wah!" he started as he put his hands to cover his cheeks and hide his embarrasment. I giggled at that.

~TWO CHARACTER TRANSFORMATIONS LATER~

Me and Kairi, I mean 'devil' were hopping from tree to tree heading to XXX XXXXX XXXX. I was on a toy rocking horse and technically, it was rocking me from to tree from tree, if that's even possible. Kairi was using his 'samurai' skills to hop on foot. "Um... you" I started. I don't have anything else I can call him, there's just too much bad blood. What interrupted me was Kairi's voice, wait I mean the DEVIL! _DEVIL! _"You can call me Kairi if you want..." he said. I blushed. "Oh, okay. Then, you can call me Yaya." I said a little quietly. "K-_kairi_." I tried it out. I felt a tinge of happiness build up inside of me. I was smiling the whole way there.

~A BLOCK AWAY FROM THE BUILDING~

Yaya's POV~

We were walking to the building out of chararani, since the building was only a block away from where we were currently were. We passed by two buildings and I looked through the space that seperated them. I saw Amu and Ikuto making out. I decided to have a little fun. I stopped walking, and so did Kairi once he was looking at what I was looking at, too. I could swear I felt him smirk at the same time I did. We both looked at each other and looked back at them. We watched for a couple seconds, and Amu moaned. '_Gross_.' I thought. Kairi and I knew it was time. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" we both yelled. They looked at us shocked and Amu was fully embarassed. Ikuto scowled, because he hated being teased. He grabbed Amu and Character Changed into his cat thingy. Ikuto left carrying Amu in his arms. "Have fun!" I yelled to them before they left.

~AT THE BUILDING~

Kairi's POV~

We reached the building. It said, 'Chritmas Corp.' I sighed. "Okay, first we had to fight some company named Easter, now we have to fight Christmas?" I stated. "People are taking all the fun out of holidays these days." "Heh, that's true." I heard Yaya chuckle. I smiled at that. It's no fun torturing her, it _hurt _me. But, I'll have to keep up with it for now, or- I stopped my thoughts there. I didn't want to thinkof the result. _That _would probably pain me even more. We rammed into the store. "Alright where are you crazy idiots?" I yelled into the store. "..." Me and Yaya remained silent when we saw a bunch of Christmas shoppers stare at us. I whispered to Yaya. "Yaya, is this the right store?" I asked embarassed and confused. "Um... It was 286 right?" she asked me nervously. I sighed typical Yaya. "No, no it's not. Come on, Yaya." "H-hai."

Yaya's POV~

We were about to leave the store when the owner walked up to us. "Excuse me," she started. "You, what do you think you are doing?" I looked back and saw a girl with violet eyes and blonde hair. "Utau!" I yelled. "Ah, Yaya." Utau said. "Well, I guess if it's you I'll let it go. I mean, I've wanted to listen to one of your outbursts again. ^_^ She smiled at me. "Thanks." I said as I felt tears in my eyes from missing her. "Awww... come on, Yaya. If you start crying, I'm going to start crying, too. We both started to gain tears in our eyes. "Haha, it's okay I think I'll leave the comforting to him." I said, still crying, but pointing at a guy in the backround. I noticed Utau blush as she looked behind her. "I guess I do." Kukai said, as he pulled her into a loving kiss. "We'll leave you to take your time." Kairi started. "Yeah, we don't want to ruin your fun." I finished for him. "Oh, like you can speak for yourself, Yaya _and _Kairi. We both blushed.

**END OF CHAPTER 1- A MISUNDERSANDING. PART 1.**

**

* * *

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!~**

Kairi's POV~

I couldn't find Yaya anywhere, until I saw a picture on a back window of my house. I _loved_ Yaya, and I can admit it now. But, the picture I saw struck my heart. I saw Yaya and she-

The last thing I remembered was crying my eyes out, but everything went black. Now here I am, in a room, hancuffed and stained with blood.

**

* * *

LOLZ: **DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT PUTTING A LOT OF BLOOD OR ANYTHING BAD LIKE THAT!

**Ikuto: **We know, cause you're too wimpy like that. -waits for impact- "..." Eh? Where's Amu?

**LOLZ: **smirk* Oh, I wouldn't worry about her...

**Ikuto: **-shivers- Evil...

**Nagihiko: **R&R and you'll get a RIMAHIKO moment in the next chapter!

**LOLZ AND RIMA:** I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!

**Nagi: **-hugs Rima- Come on...

**Rima: **-blush- Fine! - looks at LOLZ-

**LOLZ: **-gulps- Hai, hai. I bet you learned this from Kukai, didn't ya'?

**Nagi: **R&R FOR A RIMAHIKO MOMENT!

**LOLZ: **-sigh- Probably learned that, too...


	4. A Misunderstanding Part 2

**LOLZ: HI! I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE EACH STORY NOW, SO GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU CAN!~**

**Kukai: -like a game show host- And heeerrreeee are our guest stars, Nagi and Rima!**

**Both: Glad to be here...not.**

**LOLZ: Alright, let's go!**

**Nadeshiko (Nagi): *flips script* SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs, Shugo Chara Characters, or shopping malls here in this story. She's also like to thank every person who's stuck and reviewed this story. :D**

**Rima: -disgusted- "..."**

**LOLZ: -sweatdrops- W-well, here we go! (A/N: Nagi is a new person in the story that Kairi and Yaya don't know at all. Also, this chapters kind of sad, so BEWARE! But, I`m still adding humor at the end XD)**

**Rima: S-SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own anything that may be liscensed in this story.**

* * *

**Recap~**

Kairi's POV~

I couldn't find Yaya anywhere, until I saw a picture on a back window of my house. I loved Yaya, and I can admit it now. But, the picture I saw struck my heart. I saw Yaya and she-

The last thing I remembered was crying my eyes out, but everything went black. Now here I am, in a room, hancuffed with a mysterious figure in front of me?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- A Misunderstanding. PART 2**

**Kairi's POV~**

"Where am I?" I thought outloud. "You bakas, what have you done with Yaya?"

"Ah, Kairi Sanjo. Dear, dear, Kairi. If only you had gotten rid of this simple girl earlier. You could've saved us all of this trouble." A man said.

I knew of this voice. "Rick! Rick Sanjo, what are you doing? Untie me this instant!" I yelled. Rick was my little brother and had the hugest crush on Yaya. I knew what had happened now! Rick knew that Yaya might have beat me to a pulp, so that he could have her all for himself.

He just sat there on a chair in front of me, and said, "No, I won't." then he smirked.

"Nani? What?" I raised my voice. "Where is Yaya?"

"Kairi, do you love Yaya?" he asked me.

My bangs covered my eyes in shame. The Sanjo heir of the family already has a wife, it was arranged a long time ago.

"Why do you ask me this, Rick?"

He looked at me victoriously. "Because, your wife is here. Mom has told me the wedding is going to be arranged from one week from now."

"W-wife? Wedding?" I was in shock. How can this be?

Rick smirked. "That Yaya girl is no good. She is not fit to be the heiress of the Sanjo family! She's a delinquent with no manners and you know it!"

Although Yaya's actually a lolita girl who loves cute things!

I sighed... you don't want to know how much I wanted to yell that outloud. He loves lolitas!

"This," he gestured his hand to let a person at the door know it was okay to come in, "Is the perfect heiress to our family."

I saw a girl who was petite with long, wavy, blond hair. She was very smal- wait... MASHIRO-SAN?

"K-Kairi.." She stuttered and flushed. Wait? Was she embarassed?

"I'm sorry." she muttered before she grabbed my chin and forced our lips together. Then, she muttered something so quietly I couldn't hear.

"Mm- Mashir- STOP!" I pushed her off of me and looked at her sternly.

"Why are you doing this? When..." I took a good look at her once again. She was crying. "Mashiro-sa..." Wait, her eyes, so lifeless and yet- wait, her chara! Where is she?

The only thing I remember talking to Yaya about, a long time ago...when we were _friends._

I thought long and hard. Oh that's right...comedy. Thanks Yaya, you've saved us again.

"Kusukusu! Balance!" I yelled.

She came out from behind Rima..I knew it, an ex-egg. Kusukusu was struggling. What had happened? Does Rick see charas? No, I bet he just blackmailed Rima. He's been doing this through me all this time, hasn't he?

"Balance! Balance!" I kept yelling.

Rick looked at me perplexed. "Kairi Sanjo.. what.."

Finally it seemed as Kusukusu burst through her ex-egg and would be able to sustain Rima.

Charanari: CLOWN DROP!

"Wha.. IT'S BALA-BALANCE-CHU! NOT BALANCE YOU BAKA!" Rima started.

I got her attention, "Mashiro-san! Help!"

She had a knowing look and used her "tightrope dancer" on the handcuffs and I was set free.

"KAIRI!" Rick yelled, obviously furious. He stood up and was about to shoot me with... a gun?

"Rick, you..." I glared. "Don't you dare."

"Heh. Don't underestimate me. 'Onii-chan.'"

Those words stung my heart.

"Rick..."

"Tightrope Dancer!"

Rima had tied Rick and his minions up, so I could escape. "Just a little give and take, huh?"

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Now," she started, "Hurry! Go! Yaya's just next door in the next room!"

"Hai!"

I ran to the next room. "Yaya." I just kept repeating and repeating in my mind. "I'll find you, and you'll be safe!"

I burst into the room when I found Yaya. "YAYA!"

"K-kai..." She couldn't speak?

"Yaya, what happen-"

The atmosphere turned tense all of a sudden as a man in white came from behind Yaya.

As I was trying to comprehend what was happening, I looked at the room. It was a room with red paint and no windows. It gave off a very eerie feeling. Then, I noticed how bad Yaya's condition was. She was in a cage about the size of half the room and was chained to one of the bars that held the cage together. Her character change was still there, but her clothes seemed tattered and worn out. I'm getting very worried now.

"Heh," The man in white seemed to chuckle. He had long violet hair and eyes that were very lifeless. He... was he another ex-character?

Mashiro-san burst into the room, looking as worse as Yaya did.

"Mashiro-san..."

"It's alright," she wiped the dirt off her face. "But, we need to take care of this guy. He's the strongest out of everyone here...and...he's my..."

Mashiro-san and I froze as the man with the violet hair kissed Yaya full on on the lips and she couldn't do anything.

Tears ran down Yaya and I's cheeks...

That was the last straw.

"I've had enough of this!" I yelled.

Rima seemed as determined as I was. We both wanted to do something about this. But...what can we do?

That's right. We can fight.

Charanari: SAMURAI SOUL!

"Thunder blade!" I yelled as I easily cut through the bars of the cage. Heh, like a knife through butter. I smirked.

The man seemed taken aback a bit.

Although, recovered easily and did his own charanari...?

Charanari: EX-BEAT JUMPER

I knew it.

"Ex?" Rima exclaimed.

The man muttered something so softly it was barely a whisper. Although, we soon learned that it was a bad thing. A very bad thing!

Soon, 10 knives were shooting towards us at a very high speed.

"Kyaa!" The knives were about to hit Mashiro-san!

"Hah!" I yelled as I blocked the knives with my sword easily.

I smiled at her. "Are you okay, Mashiro-san?"

"M-Mm.."

I glared at the man, but only to another knife being hurled at me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I wouldn't be able to block it in time! ... Wait, nothing happen-

"KYAA!" There was a bone-chilling shriek that filled the air.

"MASHIRO-SAN!" She had tooken the blow for me.

"It's... oka..."

She passed out and I caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Mashiro-san!" Her right leg was badly slit.

"Heh?" The man in white looked at us. He seemed confused, I bet his charanari ex-chara was purified! Maybe..he's just in shock? "R-Rima...chan...?"

"You... Look what you've done!"

"I...did...this...?"

"Yea-" Before I could finish my sentence I was rudely pushed out of the wat as the man took Rima and embraced her.

"Rima...chan...I'm so sorry, look what I've done." Tearn were now streaming down his cheeks.

Then, the pale Rima took his cheek and cupped it with her small palm. "It's alright Nagihiko...It's not your fault." She smiled gently.

I held his shoulder firmly. "You can take care of her from now. Take her outside the building. Hurry, before Rick and the others can come find us."

"Alright. Good luck with Yaya. Oh, here, I'll help." He had he key and unlocked Yaya's handcuffs. "Arigato!"

"Kai...ri..." Yaya was still terrified and trembling. She was now in her leather delinquent outfit. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she was trembling.

"It's alright Yaya. You're alright now." I embraced her in my arms as she seemed to return to normal and started bawling in her baby kinda way. I sighed of relief. Everything seemed back to normal...until I turned around that is.

"Guh..." It was Rick! "Heh. Good job Kairi. You rescued her. But not for long!" He took out his gun again and was about to pull the trigger when-

"Not so fast there!" Nagihiko said as he restrained Rick by holding his wrists together.

"Not so fast...Punk." Rima said awkwardly as she snatched the gun. I chuckled. 'Nice catch phrase.' I thought sarcastically.

"You guys.." Rick struggled as he was pinned to the ground by Nagihiko's foot.

As it seemed that Rick had finally passed out after a vigorous beating by Rima and Nagihiko, we started talking.

Yaya had seemed to recover quite a bit. That's what I love about Ac- Yaya. She's strong.

"Ne, ne! So Rima-chi, Nagi-tan, what happened? What even brought you here?" She was very eager to hear what they had to say. I guess I am too.

She looked at me, then pouted with a "hmph."

'W-what did I do?" I thought nervously.

Rima and Nagihiko explained to us exactly what had happened. Although, they refused to tell us anything else other than this:

Rima was also from a rich family that she refused to tell to anyone other than Nagihiko, her first childhood friend, and Amu and Yaya, her current friends. This was probably why she would be considered a good candidate for my wife. Nagihiko and Rima were strong people who would be able to serve Rick well, and he wanted to kill me. Rick had turned them into ex-characters with a machine that turned people's eggs to ex-eggs. Although, they were very thankful to me for saving them.

We looked back to where Rick was, but he was gone! What are we going to do?

"Hey guys! Look!" I pointed this out and everyone looked worried. Although, if we stick together, we can probably succeed. We all had determined faces on. We can do this!

* * *

**Rima's POV~**

**-After battle, walking home with Nagi-**

Nagihiko and I were walking home together.

"Ne," I started. He looked at me with those warm eyes, I couldn't help but feel the blush creep up to my face! "D-Do you think Yaya will be okay?"

He smirked. "Yes. But, let's not concentrate on that now."

Doki

"Th-Then what should we focus on-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I felt something warm on my lips. N-Nagi-he's-kiss-WHA!

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki

I struggled to push him away timidly, but he just grabbed my wrists and pulled me close. "Rima-chan.."

"Y-Yeah?" I squeaked.

"I love..."

I waited, but... everything blacked out.

"Muri, Muri, Muri."

"Impossible..."

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki

* * *

**Preview For Next Chappie~**

**Yaya/Rima's POV**

I felt something cold on my neck. It was a bad feeling. It hurt. My chest was warm. Everything was hurting, then suddenly it blacked out.

"Rima! Yaya!"

Amu?

"Impossible, Muri, Impossible, Muri..."

* * *

**LOLZ: WHOO! I hope this chapter was an improvement compared to the others. I've gotten a lot better ever since I started my other stories. So, my cycle will keep going on the schedule of updating.**

**I'll be updating in this order:**

**1.****Come Find Me Set Me Free (Kutau)**

**2. ****Forever More (Rimahiko!)**

**3. ****The New Beginning, After the End (Vampire Knight fanfic)**

**4. ****Rimahiko at OHSHC! OHSHC at Shugo Chara! (Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo chara Crossover-Rimahiko and tamakiXharuhi)**

**5. ****Then, I'll update this one again!**

**Rima + Nagi: We're apparently becoming permanent characters after Yaya and Kairi...**

**LOLZ: Please R&R After this long time of me not updating! I need reviews! XD**


End file.
